Love and Magic
by Zephyr Knight
Summary: Recueil OS basé sur les couples non connus de la série Once Upon A Time. Venez et lisez pour vous faire une idée. OS couple lesbien évidement. OS 01 : WickedStar 0S 02 : WickedQueen OS 03 : DarkSwanQueen OS04 : SaviorStar
1. OS 01 - WickedStar

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, seulement l'histoire et les idées.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde, je reviens avec un nouveau recueil d'OS spécial couple peu connu ! Vous pouvez très bien me donné un couple peu connu dont vous voudriez un OS. Je suis ouverte à toute proposition. Enfin, si je n'en avait pas eu idée avant :P Je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ce premier OS vous plaira bien. Bonne lecture à vous !

 **OS 1 : Le Dragon et la sorcière.**

L'hiver était présent depuis plusieurs mois sur la petite ville de StoryBrooke. La neige avait laissé place à la pluie, devenant de la boue froide et gluante. Il n'y avait aucune âme dans les rues. Tout les habitants étaient dans leur maison ou leur appartement, craignant le froid. Tout le monde sauf une personne. Une brune. Elle portait un bonnet en laine, une très grande veste sur ses épaules et des bottes en cuir. Elle pestait contre le temps, étant de très mauvais caractère.

\- _**C'est une ville de conte de fée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas créé une formule magique en même temps que StoryBrooke ? Raah je déteste la neige et la pluie ! Comme par hasard, c'est un mélange des deux là !**_ cria Lily, très énervée.

\- _**Tu n'as qu'à te transformer en dragon. Tu es un lance flamme ambulant,**_ se moqua une voix maligne appartenant à une magnifique rousse.

Lily observa Zelena qui venait de sortir du Granny's. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte d'être allée si loin tant elle était en colère. Elle observa un moment la sorcière puis sourit.

\- _**Tiens tu n'as pas tort,**_ ricana Lily, dont les yeux devinrent dorés et malicieux.

- _ **Je rigolais, Lily !**_ cria Zelena, voyant la brune se changer en dragon.

La créature cracha d'un coup un puissant jet de flamme qui dégagea tout sur son passage. Même les toits des maisons prirent feu. Zelena regarda le spectacle, un sourire mi-amusé et mi-condescendant sur le visage.

 _Si Regina voyait ça..._ pensa la Wicked Witch.

Justement, alertée par le bruit au dehors, elle s'approcha du spectacle – où plutôt du massacre – avec les yeux écarquillés. Zelena observa sa sœur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Ce n'est pas ma faute cette fois !** _ s'exclama la rousse, levant les mains en guise d'innocence.

Emma et les Charmings arrivèrent peut de temps après, les yeux écarquillés. La blonde se dirigea vers Zelena et Regina.

\- _**Je peux savoir ce que Maleficent vient de faire ?** _ s'écria le shérif, se rendant compte des dégâts mais ne reconnaissant pas l'humaine derrière le dragon.

\- _**Ce n'est pas moi.**_ Apparut la concernée, un air menaçant sur le visage.

Elle en avait marre que tout le monde la prenne pour cible pour l'unique raison qu'elle était un dragon. Emma sursauta en voyant la sorcière derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de la magie malgré qu'elle s'entraînait beaucoup avec Regina.

\- _**Vous pouvez arrêter d'apparaître comme ça ?! Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque à force !**_ répliqua la blonde, le regard noir.

\- _**Si seulement, Shérif. Si seulement,**_ sourit Maleficent, _**une lueur de défi sur le visage. Le dragon que vous venez d'apercevoir est ma fille,**_ lui apprit-elle d'une façon dédaigneuse.

Lily avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. L'entraînement de sa mère l'ayant beaucoup aidée. En quelques semaines, elle avait appris à voler haut et droit. En quelques mois, elle avait appris à cracher un jet de feu unique et destructeur. Une fois les bases acquises, elle n'avait eu besoin que de quelques jours de repos. Jours dont elle profita du récit de sa mère concernant sa disparition.

Maleficent avait tout fait pour retrouver son bébé, allant même jusqu'à passer plusieurs pactes avec Rumple mais aussi avec Regina. Jusqu'à s'allier à contrecœur avec Cruella et Ursula. Pour finir à Storybrooke, enfermée sous la forme d'un dragon par sa seule amie en dessous d'une bibliothèque. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à pardonner à Snow et David. Puis à Regina. Elle avait retrouvé une relation fusionnelle avec la Reine et depuis peu, une relation avec sa fille. La blonde était heureuse, tout comme Lily.

La jeune femme avait appris à pardonner à ses ennemis pour l'avoir emmenée loin de sa mère. À pardonné à Emma de l'avoir abandonner. Elle était devenue une tout autre personne. Puis, elle avait rencontré Zelena, une personne froide et dédaigneuse au premier abord mais qui cachait des blessures plus profondes. Plus intense que ce qu'elle avait connu. C'est avec la rousse que la brune apprit ce qu'était un soutien. Une nouvelle page de sa vie. Au fil du temps, elles étaient devenues amies. Passant le plus possible de temps ensemble. Le dragon était très curieux, voulant en savoir de plus en plus sur le passé de Zelena. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en demandant d'en apprendre plus sur elle, la Wicked Witch s'était adoucie, oubliant la vengeance, oubliant la haine. Cela lui faisait du bien de raconter son histoire, de voir autre chose que de la pitié, de la peur ou de la haine dans les yeux d'une autre personne. Oui, elle avait souffert et c'est cette souffrance qui permit à Lily d'avancer. Qui permit à Zelena de s'ouvrir aux autres et surtout de renouer des liens avec Regina.

Lily ne savait pas vraiment ce que la rousse ressentait vraiment pour elle. Si elle n'était qu'une amie ou si elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort. Pour la brune, tout était clair. Elle était tombée amoureuse de ces yeux beaux yeux de jade.

Le dragon survola la grande place de StoryBrooke avant de se poser devant l'établissement. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et observa le carnage. Elle fit une moue d'excuse envers le groupe mais fut ignorée royalement.

\- _**Comment peuvent-ils ignoré qu'un dragon vient de se poser juste à côté d'eux.**_ souffla Lily, désespéré.

En effet, Emma et Maleficent étaient encore en train de se chamailler

 _ **Ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent,**_ pensa Lily, observant la scène.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Regina et Zelena, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur les marches du restaurant. Elles semblaient en grande conversation.

Regina était assise, observant sa petite amie ainsi que son amie se disputer encore. Elle soupira devant la scène. Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes après par Zelena. La rousse s'assit également, gardant quand même une tête de plus que sa jeune sœur.

\- _**Sis'.**_ Sourit alors la Wicked Witch.

- _ **Greenie.**_ Répliqua la brune, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- _**Elles se disputent de plus en plus souvent, non ?** _ questionna-t-elle, observant Emma se rapprocher dangereusement du dragon.

\- _**Emma est fière. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Maleficent en profite pour la tester,** _ sourit Regina, regardant sa sœur du coin de l'œil.

Zelena sourit faiblement à la réponse de sa sœur, faisant froncer les sourcils de celle-ci. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- _ **Lena' ? Quelque chose de va pas ?**_ demanda doucement Regina, posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son aînée.

\- _**Comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureuse d'Emma, Regina ?**_ lui demanda-t-elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- _**Nous étions devenues amies depuis un certain moment. Depuis qu'on vous a ramenés, Lily et Robin et toi en ville. Emma avait plaqué le pirate qui n'était pas d'accord quand on passait du temps ensemble. Robin essayait de me reconquérir. Après avoir mise enceinte ma grande sœur,**_ sourit faiblement la brune. _**Tu imagines bien qu'Emma, quand elle l'a appris ne l'a justement pas bien pris. J'ai réussi à temps à rattraper la blonde, qui avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se rendre directement chez Robin, ricana Regina, se souvenant de ce moment. Une fois que tout était réglé avec lui, j'ai proposé à Emma de l'entraîner à utiliser sa magie. Elle a accepté. Je lui apprenais au début à disparaître et réapparaître correctement. Seulement, elle est carrément tombée sur moi en réapparaissant la première fois. J'ai su ce que je ressentais pour elle quand elle m'a embrassée,**_ finit de raconter Regina, regardant la rousse. _**Tu crois être tombée amoureuse de Lily ?**_ sourit-elle, lisant parfaitement en sa sœur.

\- _**C'est si évident ?**_ ricana celle-ci.

- _ **Franchement ? Oui assez,** _ rigola Regina.

\- _**J'ai l'impression d'être moi-même avec elle. Pas seulement la Wicked Witch. Je lui ai raconté tout mon passé et le nôtre aussi. Tu sais ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux après mon récit ?**_

\- **_Aucune pitié ni haine,_ ** compris alors Regina, souriant tendrement à sa sœur.

\- _**Oui. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être amoureuse d'une personne comme moi, Gina' ?**_ questionna-t-elle.

- _ **Je crois que oui. Regarde comment elle te regarde. Elle te cherche sens cesse des yeux. Encore maintenant,**_ expliqua Regina, voyant la brune observant devant elle.

Zelena tourna la tête dans la même direction que sa sœur et vit qu'en effet, Lily était revenue et qu'elle semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Elle sourit à cette pensée puis fut subjuguée par les yeux chocolat qui venaient de rencontrer les siens. Regina observa la scène avant que Lily ne parte dans la rue à droite du Granny's. Elle vit alors Zelena baisser les yeux.

\- _**Suis-la,** _ ordonna doucement la brune, souriant à sa sœur avant de se diriger vers sa blonde.

\- _**Merci Sis',** _ sourit alors Zelena, disparaissant dans une brume verte.

\- **Ce fut un plaisir,** rigola Regina, approchant d'Emma.

Lily soupira avant de s'éloigner un peu dans une rue adjacente à celle du restaurant. Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas, tout de suite, la présence d'une certaine rousse derrière elle qui arborait un sourire énigmatique. La grande brune s'arrêta soudain en pleine marche, s'adossant contre le grillage du Granny's, observant sur sa droite. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant apparaître Zelena, tout sourire, d'une brume verte.

\- _**Comme ça tu me suis maintenant,**_ sourit Lily, se perdant dans le jade des yeux de la sorcière.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais cessé de te surveiller,** r_ épliqua simplement la grande rousse, s'installant juste à côté du dragon.

- _ **Ils m'ignorent tous. C'est fatiguant,** _ murmura la brune, un peu vexée.

\- _**Ce ne sont que des idiots pour ne pas voir une telle beauté,**_ répondit Zelena, dont la voix était étonnement douce.

\- _**Ça je te l'accorde,**_ ricana Lily, observant de biais la réaction de la rousse.

- _ **Vantarde,** _ sourit Zelena, donnant un coup d'épaule à la brune.

\- _**Cinglée,**_ répliqua Lily, se prenant au jeu.

\- _**Psychopathe,**_ ricana Zelena, dont le rire commença à s'élever.

\- _**Tu parles de toi la, hein ?**_ fit la brune, tirant la langue à la rousse.

\- _**Je ne suis en aucun cas psychopathe,** _ bouda Zelena, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- _**Nooon, tu es juste une sadique, une psychopathe, une manipulatrice à tes heures perdues,**_ rigola le dragon.

\- _**Je ne le suis pas avec toi,**_ constata la Wicked Witch, observant intensément la brune.

Lily fut décontenancée par la réponse de la sorcière. Elle sentit son regard vert la brûler. Elle se noya dans une couleur semblable à l'émeraude. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha de la rousse jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, Zelena répondit au baiser, décidant d'avoir elle aussi le droit à sa fin heureuse.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient un baiser intense, elles ne virent pas Snow, David, Regina, Emma et Maleficent les fixer de derrière une fenêtre du restaurant.

\- _**Ma fille avec ta sœur, Regina ? C'est bien étrange,** _ dit simplement la mère de Lily, s'asseyant ensuite à une des tables à sa disposition.

- _ **Je commençais à désespérer que Lena' n'arrive pas à lui parler,**_ souffla Regina, fière de sa sœur.

\- _**Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ta sœur, chérie,**_ sourit Emma, observant la brune. _**C'est bien que Lily ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un,**_ commenta-t-elle ensuite, prenant la main de Regina.

La brune la regarda alors amoureusement.

\- _**C'est vrai que j'en avais marre de la voir près de toi,**_ susurra la Reine, prenant la blonde par la taille, l'attirant dans un baiser enflammé.

\- _**Elles sont tellement mignonnes,**_ soupira d'aise Snow, observant avec un petit sourire le nouveau couple.

David sourit lui aussi, la prenant par la taille. Elle le regarda un certain moment avant de voir Emma et Regina toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Elle soupira de résignation. Son mari comprit alors.

\- _**Encore un couple qui va pas arrêter de se dévorer des yeux. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, David,**_ murmura la brune, observant toujours le couple dehors.

Zelena et Lily arrêtèrent leur baiser à bout de souffle, restant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Zelena rigola ensuite, sous le regard attendri mais interrogateur de Lily.

\- _**Regarde à droite,**_ dit alors la sorcière, observant avec tendresse sa brune.

Lily posa alors les yeux sur la fenêtre de l'établissement. Elle vit alors Snow et David leur sourire. Elle le leur rendit avant de voir une certaine brune et une certaine blonde, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, observant la scène également. Elle déglutit en voyant le visage peu rassurant de Regina. Le genre de regard qui dirait _« Si tu lui fais du mal, tu souffriras. »_ Lily sourit alors au couple, rassurant la Reine sur ses intentions envers sa sœur aînée.

Puis, ses yeux tombèrent dans le bleu profond et protecteur de sa mère. Elle vit de la tendresse dans son regard mais aussi de la fierté. Elle sut alors en voyant l'expression du visage de son aînée qu'elle avait sa bénédiction. Elle lui sourit alors avant de se tourner vers Zelena. La rousse la regarda amoureusement avant de se pencher et de prendre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Lily sourit dans le baiser en sentant une brume verte l'envelopper avec douceur. Oui, elle avait également le droit à sa fin heureuse.

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et on se retrouve dans une semaine pour le prochain ! Ah et n'oubliez pas les Reviews :P**_

 _ **Bisous bisous !**_


	2. OS 02 - WickedQueen

**Disclaimer : ** Rien ne m'appartient sinon la série ne se serait pas autant cassée la gueule ;)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Deuxième OS de ce recueil sur Regina/Zelena. J'adore la relation des deux actrices et donc aussi celle des deux soeurs ;) Même si j'aimerai bien que Zelena soit heureuse et devienne gentille comme Regina.. Breeef, je vous laisse lire :)

 **OS Numéro 2 : Facebook et vraie vie !**

Une tête rousse sortit des couvertures à la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle grogna, l'attrapa en s'asseyant dans son lit. Elle souffla quand elle vit sur l'écran le nom de sa sœur. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle décrocha.

\- _**Lena' ?**_ entendit-elle au travers du téléphone.

\- _**Oui, Sis'. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive de si urgent pour me déranger à...**_

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens le temps de regarder l'heure sur le téléphone. Il était quatre heures du matin.

\- _Sérieusement ?_ s'écria Zelena, intérieurement, passablement énervé.

- _ **Regina, il est quatre heures du matin ! Ça peut pas attendre quelques heures ?**_ s'énerva la rousse en soupirant.

\- _**Non ! Vraiment pas ! Regarde sur ton Facebook ! Mère a encore fait des siennes,**_ suggéra la plus jeune des Mills avant de raccrocher.

La Wicked Witch regarda son téléphone en levant un sourcil. Sa petite sœur pouvait avoir une énergie illimitée très tôt en contraste avec son humeur froide et autoritaire. Elle souffla de dépit et consulta son facebook. Elle alla voir dans ses notifications qui était au nombre de cinq. Elle fronça des sourcils en découvrant que sa mère l'avait identifiée dans une publication sur son mur. C'est avec précaution qu'elle cliqua dessus.

 **Cora Heart** a écrit sur le mur de **Zelena Wicked** : « _Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris à ta sœur et toi ?!_ »

 **Emma Savior** , **Regina Evil** , **Lily Star** et _cinq autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Zelena Wicked** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On n'a rien fait ! -_-'

 **Cora Heart** a posté une vidéo.

 **Regina Evil** : Oh mon.. :-O

 **Zelena Wicked** : Dieu ! :-O

 **Cora Heart** : Je peux avoir des explications ? :)

 **Zelena Wicked** : C'est vraiment pas ce que vous pensez, Mère.

 **Emma Savior** : Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? C'est pas comme si les cris venaient des deux. Elles sont sœurs. C'est pas possible.

 **Regina Evil** : Emma, Chérie, c'est pas tout fait..

 **Lily Star** : Les cris – ou plutôt gémissements – qu'on entend c'est vous ?! :-O

 **Zelena Wicked** : Je le répète : CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ TOUS !

 **Cora Heart** : Ah non ? Ça prête à confusion pourtant :)

 **Regina Evil** : Zelena s'était coupée le doigt avec mon couteau pendant que je lui apprenais à faire des lasagnes !

 **Zelena Wicked** : Sis' on avait dit que ça devait rester entre nous !

 **Lily Star** et **Emma Savior** : Sérieusement ?!

 **Regina Evil** : Oui bah désolée mais vu la confusion je préfère qu'on te prenne pour une poule mouillée qu'on pense qu'on a pu coucher ensemble hein !

 **Zelena Wicked** : tu n'es qu'une fausse sœur.

 **Cora Heart** : Ne vous disputez pas, mes enfants. :)

 **Lily Star** : Je suis la seule qui a remarqué le smiley de Cora depuis tout à l'heure ? Ça fait flipper sérieux O_o

 **Cora Heart** : :)

 **Cora Heart** : :)

 **Cora Heart** : :)

 **Lily Star** : Non mais j'ai compris c'est bon ! -_-'

 **Cora Heart** : :)

 **Cora Heart** : :)

 **Cora Heart** : :)

 **Cora Heart** : :)

 **Lily Star** : Espèce de folle ! -_-'

 **Zelena Wicked** aime ça.

Zelena regarda le dernier commentaire de Lily en souriant quand une certaine brune apparut dans sa chambre. Elle regarda sa jeune sœur avec des yeux noirs.

\- _**Après m'avoir réveillée pour une broutille, tu veux m'empêcher de me reposer ? Je suis enceinte je te rappelle, Gina',**_ soupira la Wicked Witch.

- _ **Sis' je venais juste voir comme tu allais. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu attendre ton réveil,**_ s'excusa l'ancienne Evil Queen, s'asseyant sur le lit de la rousse.

\- _**Emma t'as privée de quoi cette fois-ci ?**_ demanda la rousse, amusée.

\- _**Pour la citer : « De son merveilleux corps »,**_ grogna la brune, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ricana la jolie rousse. Tu veux te reposer un peu ? Ça donnera une petite leçon à la Savior**_ , proposa-t-elle ensuite.

\- _**Pourquoi pas. Je dors sur le canapé. Ce serait trop glauque de dormir dans le même lit. Je n'ai plus dix ans,**_ sourit l'Evil Queen, s'installant sur le canapé de la chambre.

\- _**Pourtant tu restes ma petite sœur,**_ sourit la rousse en éteignant la lumière.

\- _**Bonne nuit Lena'**_ _ **murmura**_ Regina dont un sourire pourfendit ses lèvres.

\- _**Bonne nuit**_ _ **Sis',**_ finit Zelena s'endormant, posant une main sur son ventre.

~ ~ ~ **WickedEvil** ~ ~ ~

Plus tard dans la nuit, le portable de Zelena vibra, ce qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, chercha de sa main son téléphone. Une fois qu'elle posa la main dessus, elle regarda qui l'appelait. Elle jura quand elle vit le prénom d'une certaine blonde puis pesta en voyant l'heure. Il était cinq heures du matin. Elle porta son attention sur Regina qui dormait sur le canapé. La rousse roula des yeux, décrochant à la blonde.

\- _**Emma, je te jure que si c'est pas important je te tue,**_ menaça la Wicked Witch, la voix à peine réveillée.

\- _**Zelena, Regina est avec toi ? Elle a disparu,**_ annonça la sauveuse, inquiète, sans se préoccuper des menaces de sa belle-sœur.

\- _**Tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci pour ça ?! Tu es sérieuse Emma ?!**_ cria la rousse après un moment de silence.

\- _**Tu es sa sœur ! Je vois que tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours la même !**_ s'insurgea Emma, presque folle.

Zelena souffla pour se contrôler et ne pas tuer la Sauveuse. Elle observa sa sœur, prit son oreiller et le jeta sur la brune. L'effet fut immédiat et Regina se réveilla en sursaut, une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main. La Wicked Witch se retint d'éclater de rire devant la scène : sa sœur avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés et rouges de fatigue.

\- _**Ta si fantastique chérie est inquiète. Elle croit que tu as disparu,**_ se moqua ouvertement la rousse, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille, regardant sa sœur.

\- _**Attends, elle est avec toi là ?!**_ hurla la voix de la jeune femme de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

Zelena souffla d'énervement et éloigna l'appareil de son oreille. Regina sourit innocemment devant le regard meurtrier de sa sœur.

\- _**Elle est toujours comme ça ?**_ chuchota la rousse en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Regina ne répondit que par un signe de tête, ce qui fit soupirer sa grande sœur. Emma n'arrêtait pas de parler, ou plutôt de hurler, dans le combiné. Après quelques secondes, Zelena raccrocha au nez de la blonde, faisant hausser les sourcils de Regina. Elle vit alors la rousse éteindre son téléphone.

\- _**Voilà ! Comme ça, elle arrêtera de nous réveiller et on va pouvoir DORMIR !**_ s'exclama la Wicked Witch, insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- _**C'est mal connaître Emma,**_ répliqua la brune avec un sourire énigmatique.

Zelena fronça des sourcils et crut quelle allait tuer quelqu'un quand elle aperçut un nuage blanc juste à côté d'elle. Emma apparut ensuite, très en colère, se faisant accueillir par une boule de feu qu'elle évita de justesse. Elle regarda alors la rousse, les yeux écarquillés.

\- _**Mais tu es folle !**_ s'écria la blonde, hystérique. _**Tu a**_ _ **s**_ _ **failli me toucher avec ta boule de feu !**_ rajouta-t-elle, s'approchant de la rousse.

\- _**Dommage qu'elle n'ait que failli,**_ sourit Zelena, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de sa belle sœur.

Elles se jugèrent du regard, l'une comme l'autre ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire. Après un soupir de la part de Regina, celle-ci se plaça entre les deux femmes.

\- _**Ça suffit,**_ ordonna-t-elle, les yeux noirs. _**Emma, rentre chez nous,**_ continua la brune devant le regard perdu et surpris de sa petite amie.

\- _**Je te suis ne t'inquiète pas**_ , rassura-t-elle la blonde en la regardant avec des yeux doux.

Emma grogna de mécontentement mais, sous le regard suppliant de la brune, elle disparut dans une brume blanche, laissant les deux sœurs entre elles. La rousse sourit tout comme Regina. Elles se prirent dans les bras avant que la brune ne disparaisse à son tour. Zelena soupira de bonheur en pensant qu'elle allait, enfin, pouvoir dormir en paix. Elle alluma son téléphone pour lire les deux messages qu'elle avait reçus.

Un sur son répondeur pour l'informer qu'Emma l'avait rappelée et un deuxième de Lily. Elle sourit en ouvrant le message.

« _Hello bel_ _le rousse, tu as réussi à te rendormir avec les deux furies ? :-P_ »

« _Non pas vraiment, Emma est venue ch_ _ercher Regina il y a même pas deux minutes. Je suis crevée. -_-'_ »

La rousse attendit quelques minutes pour recevoir une réponse du dragon. Elle allait se rendormir quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Elle se redressa dans son lit, les yeux flamboyants de colère jusqu'à qu'elle voie Lily, debout devant son lit. La brune sourit, enleva ses chaussures et s'installa aux côtés de la rousse. Celle-ci prit le dragon dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Lily dans les bras de Zelena, la main posée sur le ventre de celle-ci. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'endormit, suivie de près par la rousse.

 _ **Voilà pour cet OS ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ;) Laissez un petit Review :D**_

 _ **Kissous !**_


	3. OS 03 - Dark SwanQueen Part 1

**_Disclaimer :_ ** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Coucou ! En retard à cause de ma correctrice qui ne me répond plus alors voilà voilà ma chérie m'as aidé à le corrigé :-) C'est un OS basé sur Dark Swan Queen ( Dark Swan/Regina ) que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps ! C'est une première partie alors il y aura une suite ;-) Aller moins de blabla plus d'action, c'est partie !

 **Os Numéro 3 : Entre Lumière et Ténèbres.**

Regina observait la tornade emporter la nouvelle ténébreuse. Emma s'était sacrifiée pour elle. Plus qu'un sacrifice, c'était une preuve d'amour. Regina en était consciente. Depuis tout ce temps, Emma avait été là. Elle avait toujours su comment soutenir la belle brune. Comment l'aimer. Même si cela, Regina ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait fallu que la jeune femme blonde se sacrifie pour elle, pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Malgré Robin posté à côté d'elle, Regina se sentais seule. Il avait été un ancrage pour la Reine. Maintenant, il n'était plus rien. Elle quitta l'endroit horrifique, se retrouvant en plein milieu de la forêt. Sa magie avait choisi cet endroit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ressentait une présence tout autour d'elle. Une magie puissante et maléfique. Elle observa tout autour d'elle avant de voir quelques cheveux blonds disparaître derrière un arbre. Croyant qu'elle l'avait rêvée, la reine se téléporta directement à l'asile voire sa sœur.

Une fois Regina disparue, Emma sortit de derrière un arbre. Des mèches noires avaient fait leur apparition dans la couleur habituellement blond des cheveux de la jeune femme, ses habits avaient changé aussi. Elle portait un pantalon très proche de sa silhouette avec une chemise bordeaux révélant ses courbes. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus attachés, cascadant sur ses épaules. Sa magie comme son physique étaient la preuve de son nouveau statut. Pourtant, si l'on s'attardait un peu sur son aura, on pouvait encore déceler une once de magie blanche. Fixant l'endroit d'où avait disparu Regina, la Dark One prit une décision lourde de conséquences. Elle s'évapora dans une brume bordeaux, réapparaissant dans la boutique de Rumple. Elle savait que Belle n'était pas là, voulant être auprès de son mari mourant. Emma chercha donc, à l'aide d'un sort, les ingrédients pour son plan. Une fois en possession de tous, elle entama le sort, les yeux froids et livides.

~ ~ ~ _**Dark Swan Queen**_ ~ ~ ~

Zelena eut un sourire mauvais en voyant apparaître Regina dans sa cellule. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, voyant une lueur changée en eux. Elle en fut surprise et curieuse, elle se leva faisant face à sa sœur.

\- _**Ça y est, sainte Emma est devenue Dark One.**_ ricana la sorcière, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le brun de sa sœur.

\- _**Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer encore avec toi, Zelena.**_ concéda la brune, croisant ses bras, excédée par le comportement de sa sœur aînée.

- _ **Alors**_ _ **Tu es là pourquoi ? Me voir dépérir**_ _ **pendant**_ _ **que je suis enceinte de ton cher et tendre Robin ? Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié,**_ cracha la rousse, s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- _**Je te rappelle que ce bébé est ma nièce ou mon neveu. Que tu es ma sœur. Bien que tu me détestes, ce n'est pas mon cas. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait arrêter de passer notre temps à nous disputer ? Imagine ce que nous pourrions faire si nous étions ensemble, Zelena,**_ répliqua-elle, s'asseyant à côté de la rousse.

\- _**Tu n'en as pas marre de dépenser ton énergie à me détester ? Tu es enceinte et je suis prête à t'accueillir chez moi en attendant que tu accouches. Cela ne dépend que de toi,**_ proposa alors la plus jeune des sœurs en se levant et tendant la main à sa grande sœur.

Zelena hésita un moment, fixant sans arrêt Regina. Elle essayait de mesurer la sincérité des propos de la brune. Elle fronça des sourcils en comprenant que Regina ne mentait pas. Alors, elle se remit en question. Cette vie dans son ventre, elle l'aimait. Elle était prête à arrêter la guerre contre sa sœur pour son enfant. Elle était même prête à concevoir une nouvelle relation basée sur l'amour fraternel avec Regina. Cet enfant l'avait changée mais enfermée ici, elle ne pouvait pas le montrer. Elle se leva donc et prit la main de sa sœur.

\- _**Je suis prête à tout pour garder mon enfant. Même si cela veut dire, perdre mes pouvoirs et vivre avec toi. J'aime cet enfant, Regina. Crois-moi. Je n'aime peut-être pas son père,**_ _ **mais ce bébé sera ma rédemption**_ _ **.**_ avoua la Wicked Witch en caressant son ventre, ancrant son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

Regina sourit alors pour la première fois à Zelena. Elle venait de comprendre que celle-ci avait changé pour son enfant comme elle-même l'a fait pour Henry. Elle serra un peu plus la main de sa sœur.

- _ **Je te rendrai tes pouvoirs, Zelena et aussi ta liberté. Je veux juste que l'on apprenne à se connaître. À être une famille. Je te**_ _ **prot**_ _ **é**_ _ **gerai**_ _ **des habitants s'il le faut mais personne ne vous fera du mal à toi ou au bébé. Tu as ma parole,**_ promit-elle, disparaissant dans une brume violette avec la Wicked Witch.

~ ~ ~ _**Dark Swan Queen**_ ~ ~ ~

Le sort d'Emma était presque achevé. Il ne lui restait plus que trois ingrédients essentiels. Trois ingrédients difficiles à trouver, même pour elle. Il lui fallait le feu d'un dragon, la magie d'un nouveau-né mélangé aux larmes de deux sœurs. Elle devait donc affronter Maleficent ou Lily, dérober la magie de son petit frère, Neal et enfin, voler les larmes de Zelena et de Regina. Elle savait que si elle s'en prenait à Lily, sa mère la protégerait. Puis elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire du mal à son petit frère. Elle réfléchit alors quelques instant. La seule solution serait de faire accoucher Zelena tout de suite. La Dark One se dirigea alors vers l'arrière-boutique, cherchant un livre précis. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle trouva enfin le livre. Elle l'ouvrit puis sourit d'une manière inconnue venant d'Emma. D'une manière malsaine.

\- _**Le sort fera effet dans trente minutes,**_ lut-elle. _**C'est parfait,**_ ricana alors le Dark One.

Elle décrypta puis prononça la formule à haute voix, laissant toute sa magie se manifester. Une lumière scintillante apparut devant la blonde. Blanche au début, elle devint noire à cause de la magie d'Emma. Elle prit la lumière dans sa main et l'écrasa, ne laissant qu'une infime partie de poussière scintillante dans le creux de sa main. Elle le jeta alors en l'air, mélangeant son sort avec l'oxygène. Elle referma ensuite l'ouvrage, ne perdant pas son sourire, puis disparut de la boutique juste avant que Ruby, sous sa forme de louve, ne la débusque.

La Dark One apparut alors dans l'ancien manoir de Rumple, habité maintenant par les deux dragons. Elle chercha des yeux son amie. Elle fixa un miroir en face d'elle. Elle put alors voir pour la première fois son changement. Perdue dans sa propre contemplation, elle ne sentit pas Lily arriver derrière elle.

\- _**Em… Emma ?**_ questionna alors la jeune femme, sous le choc.

- _ **Lily,**_ répliqua la Dark One froidement, dessinant un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

~ ~ ~ _**Dark Swan Queen**_ ~ ~ ~

Les deux sœurs atterrirent dans le manoir de l'ancienne Evil Queen. La Wicked Witch observa tout autour d'elle, un sourcil relevé que Regina avait remarqué.

\- _**Quoi ?**_ demanda la reine, fixant sa sœur.

\- _**Ce n'est pas un manoir. C'est un hôtel,**_ s'étonna la rousse, faisant rire la plus jeune.

Surprise, Zelena dévisagea sa jeune sœur hilare. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire comme ça. Pas même dans sa jeunesse ou avec Robin. Elle avait véritablement changé. Cela lui donna un nouvel espoir pour son avenir avec son enfant. Avec sa sœur également. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en sentant la main de Regina sur son épaule. La plus âgée l'interrogea du regard.

- _ **On va monter. Il faut que je te montre ta chambre et que tu t'y installes,**_ lui expliqua-t-elle, en montant le début des escaliers.

Reprenant ses esprits, Zelena la suivit à l'étage. Regina ouvrit une porte sur la gauche dans le grand couloir et elles tombèrent sur une immense chambre. Elle dévia sur le côté pour faire entrer sa sœur. Celle-ci n'en crut pas ses yeux. Cette chambre était magnifique. Sobre mais charmante. Elle s'assied sur le lit et put tester le matelas. Il était parfait pour son état. Elle se releva en regardant sa sœur d'un nouvel oeil. Elle était ravie.

\- _**Merci Regina. C'est très beau,**_ sourit la Wicked Witch.

Regina en fut légèrement surprise, mais elle rendit le sourire de son aînée. Elles passèrent du temps à ranger le peu d'affaires qu'avait la rousse. Tout se passait pour le mieux quand soudain Zelena eut des douleurs au ventre. Aidée de sa sœur, elle s'assit sur le lit, mais les contractions se firent de plus en plus douloureuses. Sachant qu'il fallait agir rapidement, Regina les téléporta à l'hôpital. Elle chercha alors le docteur Whale des yeux tout en soutenant sa sœur qui hurlait de douleur.

\- _**Qui peut me dire où est cet incapable de Whale ?!**_ hurla l'ancienne reine, faisant peur à presque tout le personnel. _ **S'il n'arrive pas dans quelques secondes, je mets le feu à cet hôpital, ma sœur est sur le point d'accoucher !**_ continua-t-elle sur le même ton, préparant déjà sa boule de feu.

Zelena posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Regina, comme pour la calmer. La plus jeune la regarda, surprise puis comprit. Elle souffla sur sa boule de feu, l'éteignant.

\- _**Vous avez de la chance que j'aie changé,**_ souffla alors la reine.

Quelque secondes plus tard, ayant entendu la voix de Regina, Whale se précipita vers elles, fixant la Wicked Witch. Regina, voyant le regard du docteur, le gratifia d'un regard noir. Whale se fit alors tout petit et demanda qu'on lui apporte une chaise roulante. Une infirmière la lui donna et Zelena fut installée dedans.

\- _**Elle a perdu les eaux. Elle ne devait pas accoucher maintenant pourtant,**_ murmura-t-il, fixant la sorcière.

\- _**Ne cherche**_ _ **z**_ _ **pas plus longtemps, c'est un coup de notre nouveau Dark One,**_ articula alors Zelena en se tordant de douleur.

\- _**Mais pourquoi veut-elle ton bébé ?**_ questionna Regina, soucieuse.

\- _**Parce que, je veux sa magie,**_ retentit une voix maligne et froide derrière la reine.

Regina se retourna doucement, n'osant pas y croire. C'était la voix d'Emma sans vraiment l'être et elle comprit, en se retournant, pourquoi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le changement physique de la jeune femme. On ne la reconnaissait que grâce à ses quelques mèches blondes et ses yeux bleus.

- _ **Emma ?**_ demanda alors la reine, perdue.

\- _**Bonjour Regina.**_ répliqua alors la Dark One, d'une voix froide qui fit sursauter légèrement l'ancienne Evil Queen.

 _ **Voilà Voilà ! Alors ? Vous êtes frustré ? C'est bien :-P On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la deuxième partie ;) N'oubliez pas de me dire votre avis en Reviews !**_

 _ **Kissous !**_


	4. OS 03 - Dark SwanQueen Part 2

**_Disclaimer_ : ** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Hello tout le monde ! :D Je suis désolé pour le retard, je n'ai plus de correctrice alors le temps de tout corriger moi-même, ça prend plus de temps. J'ai également trois livres en préparation alors je suis vraiment très occupée ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'y aura plus de rythme de publication. Sans non plus arrivé dans des limites extrêmes, je ne sais pas à quand je publierais. Je n'abandonne pas mes écrits par contre ! Bon, je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ;)

 **OS 3 Partie 2 : De l'autre côté du miroir.**

Je fixais Emma droit dans les yeux, sans défaillir, mais je n'en menais pas large intérieurement. Ce qui me choquait, c'était cette voix rauque presque malsaine. Ensuite son physique, ses mèches noires plus précisément. C'était vraiment étrange. Aucun Dark One ne possédait des mèches noires à ma connaissance.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Je suis perdue dans ma contemplation quand je vis un fin sourire étiré ses lèvres. Je crus revoir la vraie Emma pendant cette minute de relâchement, bien vite remplacé par son air neutre presque détaché. Je compris alors qu'elle n'était pas totalement perdue dans les ténèbres. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, ses actions en tant que Dark One ou ses actions en tant que Dark One et Savior parce que oui, la Savior est encore quelque part, je le ressens. Le cri de douleur de Zelena me fit enfin réagir, je me tournai vers Whale, le regard noir.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que vous attendez Frankenstein ? Occupez-vous de ma sœur, je m'occupe de la Dark One,**_ lui dis-je en rencontrant de nouveau les yeux bleus d'Emma.

Celle-ci eut un rire sans joie en voyant le docteur partir avec la rousse, nous laissant seul dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- _**Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, Regina. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement dans ce cas ?**_ me demanda-t-elle, véritablement intriguée.

\- _**Un jour, une personne que j'admire énormément m'as dit qu'elle aura toujours foie en moi, quoi que je fasse. Cette personne s'était toi, Emma. C'est pourquoi je vais me battre pour te libérer des ténèbres,**_ argumentais-je avec force.

Je vis à nouveau ce sourire sur son visage accompagné d'une lueur de fierté. Il fallait que j'entre assez dans la fissure pour tout faire éclater de l'intérieur.

\- _**Tu as toujours été une très bonne amie, Regina,**_ dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- _**Même un peu plus pour moi,**_ murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Je l'avais entendue, elle l'avait murmuré assez fort pour ça. Ça confirme alors ce que je pensais depuis ce fameux jour, elle m'aimait. Elle s'était sacrifiée parce que l'amour demande des sacrifices, parce qu'elle savait que je ne serais pas revenu des ténèbres si le Dark One m'avait possédé. Cette insolente blonde m'avait sauvé Une colère sourde s'empara de moi.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle complique toujours tout ?_

Je vis soudain la blonde se téléporter et si je n'avais pas aperçu les fragments de sa brume, elle m'aurait eu. J'avais utilisé un sort de paralysie. Nous allons pouvoir parler un peu. Elle se débattait, je ne savais pas combien de temps mon sort va tenir. Je m'avançai vers elle, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, l'air sombre. Ses océans rencontrèrent mes onyx et je sus que j'avais devant moi la Dark One.

\- _**Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Dark One. Laisse Emma tranquille, quitte son corps. Elle est plus puissante que toi,**_ dis-je, en détachant chaque syllabe de la dernière phrase.

\- _**Pourquoi quitter le corps d'un si beau vaisseau ? Plus puissante que moi ? Je me nourris de ses ténèbres, de sa colère, de ses regrets. Je tire ma puissance de la sauveuse. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, Evil Queen. Tu as laissé la pauvre Emma souffrir de son amour à sans unique pour ta petite personne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait à ton avis quand tu affichais ton bonheur avec ton True Love ?**_ ricana le Dark One, une lueur de méchanceté dans le regard.

\- _**Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé Emma souffrir si j'avais vraiment remarqué ses sentiments ? Robin n'est pas mon True Love,**_ répliquais-je, hors de moi tandis que ma magie crépitait entre mes doigts.

\- _**Tu as laissé Emma toute seule, voilà ce qu'elle retient de votre relation. Tu n'es pas mieux que moi,**_ enfonças les ténèbres.

J'allais répondre quand elle se libéra. J'étais stupéfaite. Même Rumple ne pouvait pas se libérer de ce sort aussi facilement. Satisfaite de son effet, elle sourit et leva sa main. Je volai à travers la pièce, m'écrasant contre un mur violemment. Je gémis de douleur quand mon dos rencontra la pierre dure. Je tombai à genoux, essayant de me relever. Même le combat de sorcière contre Zelena n'était pas aussi violent. Je relevais la tête, voyant la Dark One avancée. Elle s'arrêta devant moi, m'observant de haut, mes yeux lui jetèrent des éclairs.

\- _**Une reine à genoux. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, majesté ?**_ ricana Emma, amusée.

Je souris devant ses paroles, ce qui la surpris. Me relevant doucement, j'essuyais le filet de sang au coin de mes lèvres, lui assignant un coup de point monumental en pleine figure, puis levai la main devant moi. La blonde vola à travers la pièce comme je l'avais subie quelques minutes avant elle. Une fois collée au mur, je réactivai mon sort de paralysie, la clouant contre celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas perdu de son sourire.

\- _**Tu vois, une reine ne s'agenouille devant personne,**_ souris-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Ne la laissant pas répliquer, j'utilisais mes pouvoirs, envoyant des halos violets qui devinrent des fils de magie purs. La Dark One fut très surprise de cette attaque.

\- _**Ne te fais pas souci, Emma ne sentira rien, je vais tout simplement extirper tes ténèbres de son corps.**_

Je reculai alors ce qui extirpa peu à peu de la fumée noire du corps d'Emma. Seulement, je vis que cela n'allait pas être compris qu'il fallait la magie la plus pure, la plus puissante, pour détruire ces ténèbres. Alors, à la dernière minute, j'annulai mon sors et plongea sur les lèvres de la belle blonde. Je la vis écarquiller les yeux avant de répondre au baiser. Une vague de magie déferla dans toute la ville et submergea la blonde d'où une fumée noire s'échappait. À bout de souffle, je me séparais d'elle, l'observant. Un fin sourire naquit sur mon visage quand je vis la couleur habituellement blonde d'Emma. Il n'y avait plus de mèches noires. Elle me regarda en deux fois avant de sourire.

\- _**Tu m'as sauvé,**_ dit-elle simplement.

\- _**Ça va devenir une habitude, Swan,**_ souris-je également à la mère biologique d'Henry.

Je m'avançai vers elle, posant de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer du goût de ses lèvres. C'est plus intense qu'avec Robin ou même Daniel. J'eus un sourire à cette pensée avant de sentir la main d'Emma s'introduire dans ma chevelure, me rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle. Perdueq dans notre baiser, nous n'avions pas vu Whale revenir. On se séparait en entendant le raclement de gorge de ma sœur.

\- _**Il y a des chambres pour ça, vous savez,**_ rigola Zelena, avec son enfant dans les bras.

Je m'avançais vers ma sœur, fixant l'enfant avec tendresse. Emma vint à côté de moi, glissant sa main dans la mienne en souriant. Alors que Zelena allait dire quelque chose, Snow et David pénètrent en trombe dans l'hôpital, observant les deux trous dans les murs du couloir.

\- _**Regina, Emma est..**_ commençait Snow, choquée de voir sa fille à mes côtés.

\- _**Ici,**_ ricanais-je, désignant la blonde à côté de moi, roulant des yeux en voyant la tête de Snow.

\- _**Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? Emma, tu n'es plus la Dark One !**_ s'exclama mon ancienne belle fille, en pleurant, nous regardant tour à tour.

Emma ne sut que dire, elle me regarda et je sus alors ce que je devais faire.

\- _**J'ai utilisé un sort très ancien que Zelena, ici présente, m'a appris.**_

 _D'accord c'était une très mauvaise excuse , mais je n'allais tout de même pas dire à la mère d'Emma que je l'avais embrassé pour la sauver. Elle en ferait une crise cardiaque._

\- _**Pardon ? mais je n'ai rien...**_ commença Zelena, me regardant arquant un sourcil.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied et lui fit comprendre en un regard d'aller dans mon sens. Elle me fixa un moment, neutre, avant de sourire.

\- _**Oui, je l'ai volé à Rumple quand j'étais encore sa disciple,**_ concéda Zelena.

Snow nous regarda à tour de rôle, David faisant de même. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment convaincus.

\- _**Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais ma fille commence à voir faim. À part si vous voulez découvrir le spectacle, je me retire dans ma chambre,**_ ricana la rousse, commençant à avancer dans le couloir.

Je regardais Zelena partir, mais soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit.

\- _**Sis', comment as-tu appelé ta fille ?**_ Criais-je de l'autre côté du couloir.

Tout le personnel me fit un « chut » pour me dire de ne pas parler trop fort. Zelena se retourna avec un grand sourire.

\- _**Regina, parce qu'un jour elle deviendra reine**_ , révéla-t-elle.

Les larmes me montèrent d'un coup aux yeux. Elle avait appelé sa fille comme moi. Je sentis Emma se tenir à mes côtés, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers elle et je vis alors son sourire, mais aussi la lueur de fierté et d'amour dans ses yeux. Je me retins pour ne pas plonger sur ses lèvres, ce qui l'a fit rire.

Un bruit se fit entendre de dehors et Robin arriva en courant, inquiet. Il vint vers moi, prit mes mains dans les siennes. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la mâchoire de la Savior se serrer.

\- _**Regina, est-ce que tu vas bien ?**_ demanda-t-il, vérifiant par lui-même.

\- _**Robin, oui je vais bien, mais il faut que l'ont parle**_ , l'avertis-je d'un air sérieux.

Je pris alors la main de l'homme et l'attirai à ma suite non sans un petit sourire envers Emma.

 _~ Emma ~_

Regina était depuis cinq minutes avec l'homme de la forêt. Je ne le supporte pas, il est comme Kilian, prenant Regina comme acquise. Je soufflais d'énervement et je crus que j'allais lui mettre une droite quand je le vis s'accrocher littéralement à la brune. Il devait être vraiment lourd puisqu'elle venait de lui mettre une claque magistrale. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire sous les yeux surpris de mes parents. S'ils savaient ! Un sourire naquit de plus en plus au souvenir de l'acharnement de la brune pour me faire sortir des ténèbres, puis, du coup de point qui m'avait réveillé. Je touchais ma joue, encore un peu rouge. Elle avait autant de force physique que de caractère. Quelques secondes plus tard, Robin sortit de la pièce en furie, m'adressant un regard assassin que je recueillis par un sourire. Il s'avança vers mes parents.

 _Oh non, il ne va pas oser !_

- _ **J'espère que vous êtes heureux d'avoir Regina dans votre famille en tant que belle fille,**_ cracha-t-il.

 _Si, il a osé !_

\- _**Ce que je vis avec Regina ne te regarde pas, Hood. Je suis son choix, respect-le et ne le prends pas personnellement, mais tu n'es pas digne d'une reine,**_ répliquais-je bien malgré moi.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !_

Ne supportant pas mes paroles, il s'enfuit avec rage de l'hôpital. Regina, ayant tout entendu, me fixait avec un petit sourire avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne. Mes parents nous regardèrent, surpris. Je décidais donc de leur dire la vérité.

\- _**Papa, maman, je suis amoureuse de Regina.**_

 _Voilà c'était dit !_

Ils ne réagirent pas, fixant seulement Regina.

\- _**J'aime Emma aussi. Nous formons un couple.**_

C'était clair au moins, mais toujours aucune réaction de la part de mes parents.

\- _**Euh, vous faites un anévrisme ? Il faut que j'appelle Whale ?**_ demandais-je, paniquée.

Alors que j'allais chercher le médecin, mes parents explosèrent de rire, ma mère se rattrapant à mon père.

\- _**OK, vous êtes tombé sur la tête,**_ dis-je, septique.

\- _**Non, Emma, nous sommes juste heureux pour vous. On se demandait à quand vous alliez franchir le pas,**_ ricana Snow, essayant de se calmer.

Regina me fixa, incrédule. Regard que je lui rendis.

- _ **Ne faites pas cette tête, on est au courant depuis presque un an maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas les défenseurs du True Love pour rien,**_ ricana David en se tenant le ventre à force de rire.

Regina leva un sourcil devant l'acceptation de mes parents. Elle était décontenancée et je la comprends !

\- _**C'était quand même ta belle-mère dans le passé et votre pire ennemie, ça ne vous dérange pas ?**_

\- _**Emma, tant que tu es heureuse, nous n'avons aucun problème. Bon, on devient la belle-famille de Regina, donc de Zelena aussi, ça va être compliqué entre nous, mais je te le répète si tu es heureuse, cela ne peut que nous faire plaisir,**_ sourit ma mère en s'approchant de moi et prenant mon visage en coupe.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui si calme de ma mère. Je lui souris après un tant avant de la prendre dans mes bras. David nous rejoignis pour un câlin collectif à la Charming. Je pouvais sentir le regard tendre de ma brune sur moi. Je me séparais de mes parents, me tournant vers Regina. Elle me regardait avec tellement d'amour que toutes ces années de souffrance s'envolèrent d'un coup. Je n'étais plus la Dark One, j'avais des parents fantastiques, une petite amie merveilleuse, une belle-sœur folle, mais à la fois attendrissante et des amis parfaits, mais surtout, la ville était protégée et ne risquait plus rien d'une autre attaque magique. Oui, je peux le dire maintenant. Moi, Emma Swan, je suis enfin complètement heureuse.

- _ **Il faudra par contre que tu parles avec Hook, le pauvre, il va être anéanti,**_ suggéra mon père d'un ton désolé pour le pirate.

\- _**Tu ne peut pas les laisser tranquilles, David ? Il faut toujours que tu brises les bons moments, je vous jure,**_ le réprimanda Snow, levant les yeux au ciel en partant de l'hôpital l'emmenant par le bras.

Je regardai mes parents sortir du bâtiment, ahuris. après un moment, je sentis Regina à côté de moi.

\- _**Tes parents ne changeront jamais, chérie,**_ soupira Regina.

- _ **Ils sont parfaits comme ça, il faut juste s'en habituer,**_ répliquais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me tournai vers Regina et l'embrassai doucement, plongeant mes mains dans sa chevelure noire. Je sentis ses bras entouraient ma taille, me rapprochant d'elle. Oui, en effet, je suis heureuse.

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS 3 en deux parties :) Le prochain couple sera soit SaviorStar ( Lily/Emma ) ou DragonQueen ( Regina/Maleficent ) à vous de choisir et dites moi dans quel contexte vous voulez le ship ;)**_

 _ **A plus les amis ! :***_


	5. OS 04 : SaviorStar ( Drama )

**Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

Mot de l'auteur : Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolé pour l'absence, mais maintenant je suis de retour et avec le début de la saison 6, j'ai de nouveu la pèche ! Sans oublié les encouragements de ma chérie qui ont eut également leur pouvoir ;) Qui dit retour dit Drama et oui, je suis comme ça :p Aller je vous laisses lire et ne pleurer pas trop ;)

 **OS 4 : Les ténèbres.**

 _~ Dans la forêt enchantée ~_

Elle avait tous sacrifié dans ce tourbillon qui l'avait emportée dans un autre monde. Un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Un monde qu'elle détestait. Elle réapparut dans une sorte de liquide ressemblant à du goudron au-dessus d'une plate-forme gravée de relique elfique. Portant une cape blanche, ces cheveux blonds comme l'or retombèrent sur ces épaules. Elle ouvrit ces paupières révélant des yeux d'un bleu pur. L'ancienne Sauveuse observa les alentours, le cœur lourd de conséquences. Elle serra les points tellement fort qu'elle se fit saigner. Soudainement, un bruit attira son attention. Une boule de feu se créa dans sa main qu'elle lança en direction du bruit. L'origine du bruit évita la boule de feu de justesses, se retrouvant à découvert devant la Dark One. Emma écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son ancienne amie.

\- _**Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la forêt enchantée ?**_ Questionna la blonde, d'une voix froide.

\- _**Ravie de te revoir aussi, Emma,**_ répliqua la dragonne arquant un sourcil. _**Maleficent et moi étions à StoryBrooke. Regina nous as donné un haricot magique pour que je puisse retrouver mon père. Seulement, je l'ai utilisé pour te retrouver toi.**_

\- _**Attends, ça fait déjà trois mois ? J'ai mis tant de temps à venir ici ?**_ Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même.

\- _**Oui, tes parents sont très inquiets, Henry et Regina aussi d'ailleurs. Nous nous sommes tous séparés pour te retrouver. Je constate que notre lien nous a encore réunis,**_ expliqua la brune s'avançant vers Emma.

- _ **Ne t'approche pas, Lily ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je ne contrôle pas les pouvoirs du Dark One. Je pourrai te faire du mal. Arrêtez de me rechercher, toi et les autres. Je ne veux pas être retrouvé !**_

Sans que Lily puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la blonde s'évapora dans un nuage mi-blanc et mi-noir. Lily observa les environs, soupirant doucement.

\- _**Tu es une sacrée tête de mule, Emma,**_ murmura-t-elle en quittant les lieux.

La Dark One réapparut dans l'ancien manoir de Rumple. Elle toucha la table devant elle dans un mouvement léger. Le bois se mit à se dissoudre et à devenir poussière. Emma observa le spectacle d'un œil résilié.

\- _**Mes pouvoirs ont pour origine la destruction. Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne serais que destruction !**_

Elle frappa son pied contre le sol qui devint noir charbon. Sa magie ténébreuse teinta tout le château dans une nuance de blanc et de noir. Une ambiance glaciale se créa dans toutes les pièces du château maintenant à l'image de la Dark One. Se recouvrant d'un manteau de magie noire, elle réapparut vêtue d'une robe bleue se confondant avec la nuit. Emma était maintenant devenue à part entière, le Dark One.

 _~ Storybrooke ~_

Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis ce jour. Des jours sombres se sont passés. Des pertes se firent à déclaré. Une précisément avait obligé Regina, Snow et David à rentrer à StoryBrooke.

 _~ Quelques semaines plutôt ~_

Logeant dans le château du roi Arthur sous la demande de celui-ci, nos amis recherchèrent un plan pour arrêter Emma. Prenant son nouveau rôle très à cœur, elle n'arrêtait plus les massacres en tous genres, allant dans des extrêmes toujours plus intense de jour en jour. Alors qu'ils inspectaient la forêt, Snow et David tombèrent sur un village complétement brûlé et saccagé. Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle affreux des hurlements de terreur et de douleur des habitants. David, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, choqué par les actes de sa fille. Une habitation en feu tomba à leurs pieds, ce qui réveilla le couple. Ils avancèrent dans le village, observant leur environnement.

- _ **David, je ne peux pas croire que c'est Emma qui est la cause de tout ça,**_ s'éleva la voix de la jeune reine, tremblante.

- _ **Pourtant, c'est le cas,**_ répliqua une voix froide et dangereusement proche.

Ils se retournèrent et le roi se mit devant sa femme pour la protéger quand il vit Emma devant eux. Celle-ci sourit en voyant cela, s'avançant de plus en plus alors qu'eux reculaient.

\- _**Vous avez peur de moi,**_ ricana Emma d'un rire sadique. _ **C'est bien, vous avez du sens malgré que vous soyez si naïf,**_ se moqua-t-elle, les yeux rieurs.

- _ **Nous n'avons pas peur de toi, Emma. Nous ne faisons pas confiance au Dark One qui est en toi,**_ corrigea Snow, se dégageant de la prise de son mari.

\- _**Le Dark One fait partie de moi. Quand comprendrez-vous ça ?**_ Hura soudainement la blonde, laissant sa magie se manifester.

Elle fit apparaître une épée dans ses mains avant de se dissoudre dans une brume mélangeant le blanc et le noir. Charming réagit immédiatement, tournant sur lui-même. Il resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à la dernière seconde, mais il ne vit pas Emma se matérialiser derrière sa mère, un sourire sadique sur le visage et son épée à deux doigts de la transpercer. Un bruit d'acier s'entrechoquant fit se retourner le prince. Snow, poussé à terre, écarquilla les yeux devant la personne qui venait de la sauver d'une mort certaine, à moins que ce ne soit à cause du fait que sa fille est faillie lui prendre la vie.

\- _**Lily.**_ Commenta la Dark One, d'un regard des plus noirs. _**Toujours dans mes pattes pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux**_ , grogna-t-elle.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis un véritable pot de colle,**_ ricana la brune faisant vibrer l'épée de la blonde contre la sienne.

Elles entamèrent un duel devant les parents de la blonde, sidéré. Lily venait de les sauver d'Emma. Snow éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son mari.

\- _**Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, Snow White !**_ Résonna une double voix au loin.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un énorme dragon descendre dans leur direction. L'animal se transforma sous les trait de Maleficent. Elle se mit devant le couple alors qu'une boule de feu allait les atteindre. Emma regarda la brune en souriant, contente d'elle. Heureusement, le couple royal n'eut rien, ce qui fit lever au ciel les yeux de la blonde. Lily se précipita sur Emma, lui faisant une attaque surprise. Cela eut le mérite de faire tomber la blonde à genoux devant elle.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu peux être énervante, dragon stupide !**_ Cria la blonde en s'énervant créant une onde de choc.

Lily utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se protéger de l'attaque. Elle avait tout appris de sa mère. Heureusement, sinon elle y serait restée plus d'une fois lors de ces batailles contre la Dark One. Une fois la crise passée, elle observa Emma, complètement épuisé, à genoux devant elle.

\- _**Je suis peut-être un dragon, mais je suis loin d'être stupide. Le seul être stupide que je vois est juste devant moi,**_ dit-elle d'une voix forte.

\- _**Tu me traites de stupide alors que c'est toi qui entames toujours le combat et qui pense qu'Emma peut lutter contre moi ? Vous n'avez donc rien compris depuis tout ce temps ? Elle a choisi de se livrer aux ténèbres, Elle m'a choisi moi !**_ révéla Emma, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- _**C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous partageons la même âme. Si elle serait ténèbres, je le serais également. Toute ma vie, j'ai eu le choix entre la lumière et les ténèbres et je n'ai pas cédé alors que j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire. Emma a ses parents, elle a Regina et Henry ! Elle m'a moi !**_ Expliqua la belle dragonne, s'agenouillant devant la blonde.

La blonde sourit un instant avant de faire apparaître son épée qu'elle planta dans le ventre de Lily. N'ayant pas vu le coup venir, la brune ne put l'éviter. C'est en gémissant de douleur qu'elle retint la lame de sa main gauche, la serrant de toutes ses forces, posant ensuite sa droite sur l'épaule de la Dark One. Emma voulut retirer son épée, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Essayant deux ou trois fois, elle grogna de rage de ne pas y arriver. Après une énième tentative, la blonde observa de haut la dragonne qui n'était qu'à demi consciente, perdant trop de sang.

\- _**Tu veux te sacrifier pour sauver Emma, stupide dragonne.**_ Constata le Dark One, les yeux sombres. _**Pourquoi ?**_ Questionna-t-elle ensuite, curieuse.

\- _**Emma m'a ouvert son cœur un jour alors que je le lui avais brisé avec mes mensonges. Ce jour-là, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait prête à tout pour moi. Je n'avais pas compris la signification de ces mots. J'étais perdue et sans famille ni attache. Maintenant, je sais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Parce que maintenant, je ressens la même chose qu'elle ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Dark One, tu n'es pas elle !**_ S'écria Lily, souriant en relevant la tête fixant la blonde dans les yeux.

Une magie blanche s'éleva du corps de Lily, entourant la blonde. Le Dark One observa autour d'elle, surprise. La puissance de l'amour de Lily pour Emma avait réveillé en elle, des pouvoirs semblables à ceux de la blonde. Cependant, elle pouvait ressentir également une magie noire très puissante. Elle comprit alors la signification. Elle essayait d'entrer en contact avec la magie de la Sauveuse. La Dark One sourit à cette constatation.

\- _**Tu essayes comme tu peux de réveillé, Emma. Tu es déjà entre la vie et la mort. Tu n'arriveras pas à exposer assez ta magie pour atteindre le cœur d'Emma. Tu va échouer et je vais l'emporter,**_ rigola la blonde comme devenue folle.

\- _**Elle n'est pas seule.**_ S'éleva une voix rauque.

- _ **Maleficent ? Regina ? Parfait, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vous après avoir vu ce petit dragon mourir,**_ ricana la Dark One, posant ses mains sur l'épée.

Elle ne peut cependant pas bouger l'épée, retenu par la magie de Lily et celle des deux brunes. Emma cria de rage, se sentant basculé dans la lumière. La Dark One perdait petit à petit ses pouvoirs.

\- _**Je ne peux pas perdre ! Pas maintenant !**_ Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Elle regarda Lily qui ne perdait pas son sourire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle fit apparaître une autre épée dans sa main, qu'elle cacha sous le bord de son manteau. La magie de Lily se mélangea à celle des deux autres sorcières. Elle passa par tous les pores de la peau de la blonde jusqu'à disparaître. L'emprise sur l'épée se libéra également. A ce moment-là, la Dark One sortit sa deuxième épée et l'enfonça dans le cœur de Lily. Elle ricana avant de quitter le corps d'Emma et de s'envoler. Celle-ci reprit conscience et écarquilla les yeux.

- _ **Lily !**_ Hurla-t-elle, prenant le corps de la brune dans ses bras. _**C'est pas possible,**_ murmura-t-elle en enlevant les épées du corps de la dragonne.

Maleficent voulut aller au chevet de sa fille, mais fut arrêté par Regina. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard. Elle s'effondra alors dans les bras de l'ancienne Evil Queen.

\- _**J'aurais réussi finalement,**_ sourit difficilement Lily, ouvrant les yeux. _**Tu es à nouveau toi, Emma,**_ finit-elle en crachant du sang.

- _ **Il devait avoir un autre moyen ! Tu ne devais pas te sacrifier pour moi !**_ Pleura Emma, bouleversée.

\- _**Non, Merlin nous l'avait dit. On ne pouvait te libérer que par un sacrifice. Tu es bien trop importante pour tous ceux qui t'aiment. Tu es bien trop importante pour moi.**_

\- _**Tu as pensé à ta mère ? Tu viens de la retrouver qu'elle te perd de nouveau ! Tu as pensé à moi ? Tu n'es qu'une imbécile, Lily Page !**_

- _ **Une imbécile heureuse à présent. Adieu, Emma. Je serai toujours avec toi. Ne l'oublie jamais,**_ termina Lily avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Emma observa le corps de la brune, son sourire. Elle hurla de rage et de culpabilité qui réveilla ses pouvoirs. Ils créèrent une onde de choc qui balaya tout sur son passage. Regina protégea le reste des personnes avec elle. Une fois l'onde de choc passé, elle vit Emma s'avancer avec Lily dans les bras. Elle déposa le corps de la brune devant Maleficent qui pleura sur la dépouille de sa fille. Regina eut les larmes aux yeux devant la tristesse de son amie. Emma se dirigea ensuite vers Snow et David. Elle s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de ses parents.

 _~ Storybrooke ~_

Depuis ce jour, Emma ne fut plus la même. Elle restait seule tout le temps et péter un câble si l'on avait le malheur de parler mal de Lily. Elle se sentait seule sans elle. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle venait de la retrouver et elle la perdait. Elle partageait la même souffrance que Maleficent. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis la mort de Lily. La brune avait élu domicile chez Regina, partageant sa vie maintenant. La blonde était sur la plage, assise sur un rocher, contemplant la mer.

\- _**J'aurais aimer te faire découvrir ce lieu, Lily,**_ murmura-t-elle, observant l'horizon.

\- _**Je le vois grâce à toi, Emma,**_ chuchota une voix tendrement.

La blonde se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Elle contempla alors de nouveau la mer. Seulement un symbole dans le sable attira son attention. Une étoile et un signe. Emma sourit comprenant la signification. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était toujours avec elle. Elle regarda alors le ciel et lui donna un grand sourire.

- _ **Je t'aime, Lily,**_ murmura-t-elle, laissant le vent emporté ses paroles.

 _ **Voilà ! Alors vous voulez me tuer ? Attendez un peu et laissez moi une Reviews que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**_

 _ **Pour le prochain, je vais mettre en scène Zelena ( oui je suis dingue de cette rousse ! ), mais ce sera à vous de me dire avec qui je pourrais la mettre ;)**_

 _ **Kissous :-***_


	6. OS 05 : Dark SwanQueen

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello les amis ! Je reviens avec un **OS Dark Swan Queen** un peu spécial ! En effet, cet OS est une **Song Fic** , c'est à dire un chapitre avec **une chanson** à l'intérieur de son contexte. Pour cet OS, la chanson en question est " _Control_ " de _Harsley._ Je vous conseil d'écouter la chanson soit en même temps de lire, soit avant ou après. Je trouve que **cette chanson** va très bien avec le couple **Dark Swan Queen**. Je mets aussi cet OS dans **mon recueil spécial Swan Queen : " OS en folie "** ! Si vous voulez aller voir un peu ;) Bon assez de blabla plus d'action ! Je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

 **OS Numéro 5 : Control**

Elle l'avait vu avancer vers elle alors que le tourbillon de ténèbres prenait doucement possession de son corps. Elle avait naturellement hurlé à Emma de ne pas intervenir parce qu'elle savait ce que la Savior risquait. Regina n'allait perdre que son histoire d'amour tandis que la blonde perdrait sa famille, mais ce que la brune n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Emma la considérée comme sa propre famille. Elle était la mère de son fils, elle était tout aussi importante. Observant Emma, l'ancienne reine avait les larmes aux yeux et soudain un sentiment nouveau se créa dans son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Henry, elle ne voulait pas laisser Emma derrière elle.

Elle s'était attachée à cette grande blonde agaçante. À ses cheveux couleur d'or qui, elle devait se l'avouer, faisaient d'elle une très belle femme. À ses yeux d'un bleu à se damner, peut-être c'Est-ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de la mairesse. Non, elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber Emma, mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, le tourbillon de ténèbres se faisait de plus en plus rude et elle avait du mal à respirer.

Emma s'avança de quelques pas, se retrouvant juste devant le tourbillon. Elle fixa la reine de ses yeux bleus, lui sourit en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle vit Emma plonger la dague dans les ténèbres qui se déplaça de Regina pour s'introduire autour de la Savior.

 **They send me away to find them a fortune**  
 _Ils m'envoient leur trouver une fortune_  
 **A chest filled with diamonds and gold**  
 _Un coffre rempli de diamants et d'or_  
 **The house was awake,**  
 _La maisonnée était réveillée,_  
 **The shadows and monsters**  
 _Les ombres et les monstres_  
 **The hallways, they echoed and groanedd**  
 _Les couloirs, ils résonnaient et grondaient_

La blonde pouvait sentir toute la douleur et la peine qu'avaient causée les Dark One passés. Elle en eut tellement mal qu'elle en hurla à plein poumons. Elle vit Regina libéré et en sourit. Elle était prête à souffrir autant qu'il le fallait pour la survie et la sécurité de cette belle brune incendiaire. Alors qu'elle vit la reine reculée, sous le choc, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La Savior essayait de ne pas paraître apeuré devant la mairesse, même si elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait vu Regina en danger alors elle avait foncé, comme d'habitude. Elle ressentait déjà l'effet des ténèbres sur elle, mais elle s'en rendit vraiment compte quand elle vit Robin s'approcher de l'ancienne reine. Elle serra les dents, mais sourit en constatant que la brune s'avançait toujours plus près d'elle.

\- _**Pourquoi te sacrifié pour moi encore une fois, Emma ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle à travers les ténèbres, les larmes aux yeux.

- _ **Tu sais pourquoi, Regina. Je ne veux pas que tu es encore à sacrifié ton Happy Ending,**_ sourit alors la Savior, un voile se créant sur ses yeux.

- _ **Stupide blonde ! Tu vas détruire toi-même ton bonheur ! Est-ce que j'en vaux la peine ?** _ S'emporta Regina en hurlant sur la blonde.

\- _**Ta vie m'est bien plus précieuse que la mienne. Si je peux te sauver, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis sûr que tu comprends, Regina,**_ soupira Emma, fermant les yeux à cause de la fatigue.

Avant que la brune ne puisse réagir, le tourbillon noir s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans un flash noir, emportant avec lui la blonde ainsi que les cris de désespoir de Regina.

 **And I sat alone in bed till the morning**  
 _Et je me suis assise seule sur le lit jusqu'au matin_  
 **And crying "they're coming for me"**  
 _En sanglotant "ils viennent pour moi"_  
 **And I tried to hold these secrets inside me**  
 _Et j'ai essayé de porter en moi_  
 **My mind's like a deadly disease**  
 _Ma conscience est telle une maladie mortelle_

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, seule dans la rue avec Robin. Snow et David étaient rentrés chez eux pour veiller sur Neal. Robin s'approcha de la reine en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle était anéantie et le pire était qu'elle en était responsable. Elle serra les points contre le bitume, s'ouvrant légèrement la peau. Elle ne pouvait laisser cet homme l'approcher et faire comme tout aller bien alors qu'elle était brisée.

\- _**Je suis désolé, Régina, mais elle a fait son choix. Elle a fait ça pour nous protéger tous,** _ répliqua-t-il doucement d'une voix ferme.

\- _**Je suis désolé, Robin, mais va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir, tu viendras reprendre tes affaires au manoir demain,**_ imposa-t-elle, toujours au sol, d'une voix faible.

\- _**Tu.. Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Regina ? Emma s'est sacrifiée pour ton bonheur ! Si tu me rejettes maintenant, elle sera devenue le Dark One pour rien et tout sera ta faute !**_ Cria-t-il vraiment hors de lui.

Alors qu'il voulut lui prendre le bras, la magie de la brune réagit immédiatement, transportant l'homme loin d'elle. Regina soupira en reniflant, des larmes sur son visage.

\- _**Tout est ma faute,**_ murmura-t-elle avant de perdre le contrôle de sa magie et de tout faire exploser dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre, mais elle s'en fichait, la douleur était bien trop forte.

 **I'm bigger than my body**  
 _Je suis plus grande que mon corps_  
 **I'm colder than this home**  
 _Je suis plus froide que cette maison_  
 **I'm meaner than my demons**  
 _Je suis plus méchante que mes démons_  
 **I'm bigger than these bones**  
 _Je suis plus grande que ces os_

Emma réapparut dans la forêt, non loin du manoir de Regina. Elle se souvenait de tout. Surprise d'être encore à StoryBrooke, elle observa les alentours quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Rumplestilskin. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que le lutin se déplaçait tout autour d'elle comme un lion autour de sa proie. Énervé au possible, elle laissa libre cours à sa magie, détruisant les quelques arbres dans les environs. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux en fixant ses mains.

- _ **Les ténèbres sont tentantes n'est-ce pas ?**_ S'éleva la voix de l'ancien Dark One avec guetter.

\- _**Tu n'es pas vraiment là,**_ constata la blonde, se tournant vers lui.

- _ **En effet, je suis les ténèbres en toi qui ne demandent qu'à sortir,**_ ricana-t-il comme si cela était évident.

\- _**Je ne succomberai jamais aux ténèbres,** _ s'assura l'ancienne Savior, ce qui fit ricaner le lutin.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, ils sentirent une puissance déferlante de magie s'approcher de plus en plus. Emma fut décontenancée quand elle reconnut la magie de Regina. Sans réfléchir, elle se téléporta à l'endroit où était la reine.

 **And all the kids cried out :**  
 _Tous les enfants ont crié :_  
 **"Please stop, you're scaring me"**  
 _"S'il te plait, tu me fais peur"_  
 **I can't help this awful energy**  
 _Je ne peux pas empêcher cette horrible énergie d'agir_  
 **Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**  
 _Non, en fait, vous devriez avoir peur de moi_  
 **Who is in control ?**  
 _Qui détient le contrôle ?_

Quand elle vit Regina à genoux par terre, laissant libre cours à ses émotions, son cœur se serra. Elle s'avança vers elle doucement comme lorsqu'on s'approche d'un animal sauvage. Elle s'agenouilla devant la brune, posant une main sur son épaule. La magie de Régina fut virulente et la projeta contre un bâtiment à côté d'elles. La Dark One se releva avec difficulté, sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Regina se releva à son tour, observant Emma, les yeux dans le vide. En fixant la brune, Emma sut qu'elle était comme possédée par sa magie. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Sa magie n'était plus la même non plus. Elle était beaucoup plus sombre et un désir de vengeance émané d'elle. La Dark One compris alors ce qu'elle devait faire.

- _ **Regina, calme toi ! Ne laisse pas la magie de l'Evil Queen prendre possession de toi ! Pas après tout ce que tu as accompli pour te séparer de ton côté sombre !** _ Supplia-t-elle à la brune en s'avançant doucement.

Seulement, ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse sur la jolie brune qui se téléporta derrière elle, plongeant sa main dans sa cage thoracique, prenant possession de son cœur. L'ancienne Savior sentit son souffle se couper avant de pouvoir respirer normalement. Elle vit le corps de la brune maintenu contre le mu retenu par des lianes. Du coin de l'œil, elle put de nouveau voir l'ancien Dark One près de son ancienne élève, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs inconsciemment.

- _ **Non, je n'utiliserais pas mes pouvoirs pour contenir Regina,**_ dit-elle en serrant les dents en voyant la belle brune essayant de se libérer.

\- _**Si tu veux pouvoir faire quelque chose, il le faudra bien,** _ ricana le lutin, sachant qu'Emma n'avait pas d'autres choix. _**Si tu peux faire quelque chose,**_ reprit-il, en observant attentivement l'ancienne reine.

\- _**Je sais que je peux la sauver de sa magie ! Nous sommes complémentaire !**_ Cria la blonde, perdant patience.

Elle tourna son regard vers Regina qui redoublait d'effort pour ce libérer.

\- _**Regina, calme toi,** _ reprit la blonde la voix soudainement douce et paisible.

L'ancienne reine se débattit un instant avant de ne plus bouger. La Dark One soupira de soulagement, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant l'essence des ténèbres rire à gorge déployée.

\- _**Elle m'étonnera toujours, elle est bien la digne élève de Rumplestilskin**_

Soudain, Emma sentit la magie de la brune explosée. Elle pouvait apercevoir des flammes bleues entourées la brune. Emma en fut étonnée puis inquiète. Ce n'était pas normal.

\- _**Elle laisse les ténèbres s'infiltrer en elle, ce que tu devrais faire également,**_ sifflotas le lutin, observant la jeune femme.

Emma fixa Rumple avec mépris avant de s'avancer vers la brune. Elle voulut la toucher, mais elle retira aussitôt sa main en gémissant de douleur avant de poser les yeux sur sa peau. Les flammes venaient de la brûler. Cette constatation n'ébranla pas sa motivation à sauver de nouveau Regina, elle entra alors à l'intérieur des flammes bleues qui avaient pris la forme d'une sphère.

Elle aurait voulu hurler de douleur tellement celle-ci lui était insupportable, pourtant, elle se retenait, voulant être forte pour l'ancienne Evil Queen. Elle était assez proche de celle-ci pour apercevoir des brûlures plus ou moins importantes sur ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que ce qu'elle ressentait. Regina était en train de ressentir cette même douleur à la puissance mille. Emma eut les larmes aux yeux en découvrant cela et s'approcha de plus en plus de la jeune femme.

 **I paced around for hours, I'm empty**  
 _J'ai arpenté ces lieux pendant des heures, je suis vide_  
 **I jumped at the slightest of sounds**  
 _J'ai sursauté au moindre son_  
 **And I couldn't stand the person inside me**  
 _Et je ne pouvais pas supporter la personne à l'intérieur de moi_  
 **I turned all the mirrors around**  
 _J'ai retourné sur eux-même tous les miroirs_

Elle ne ressentait presque rien, seuls la douleur morale dans un premier temps puis la douleur physique. Comme des brûlures. Elle ne pouvait rien contrôler, elle était sous l'emprise de son propre pouvoir. Elle entendit cependant une voix lointaine. Celle d'Emma. Piégée dans son propre esprit, elle fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle entendait la voix de son amie. Elle était partie et elle l'avait laissé seule. À cette pensée, sa magie décupla et elle aurait voulu hurler sous la douleur physique. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de brûler de l'intérieur. La chaleur était insoutenable. Elle entendit de nouveau la voix d'Emma au loin puis elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Ce contact l'apaisa un moment. Elle eut un fin sourire avant de gémir de nouveau de douleur.

\- _**Regina, je suis là, je suis vraiment désolé,** _ entendit-elle. La voix d'Emma avait un timbre douloureux.

La brune sentit son esprit revenir doucement alors elle lutta contre son propre pouvoir. Elle voulait revoir Emma, pouvoir lui dire que c'était une idiote. Une idiote qu'elle aimait. Se concentrant sur cette pensée, elle put reprendre petit à petit ses esprits sans pour autant pouvoir calmer sa magie. La première chose qu'elle fit est de se noyer dans l'océan bleu/gris en face d'elle.

\- _**Emma ?**_ Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en fronçant les sourcils. Sa gorge était asséchée et elle avait soif.

\- _**Oui, c'est moi, Regina,** _ sourit la Dark One, posant sa main sur la joue de la Mairesse.

Alors qu'elle était subjuguée par la beauté des yeux de la jeune femme, elle cria de douleur en sentant sa magie devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable.

 **I'm well acquainted**  
 _Je connais bien_  
 **With villains that live in my bed**  
 _Les méchants qui vivent dans mon lit_  
 **They beg me to write them**  
 _Ils me supplient de les écrire_  
 **So they'll never die when I'm dead**  
 _Ainsi, ils ne mourrons pas quand je serai morte_

Elle pensait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de sa magie, maintenant qu'elle avait le contrôle sur son corps. Cependant, maintenant, elle n'en était plus sûre. Les flammes autour d'elle redoublèrent d'intensité, elle aurait voulu mourir là toute suite. Elle ne baissait pas les bras uniquement parce qu'Emma était auprès d'elle. Elle connaissait la magie de l'Evil Queen, ce n'était pas la sienne, mais elle ne savait pas comment calmer cette demande de vengeance ni cette douleur. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle aurait tant voulu résister, mais cela était au-delà de ses forces. Elle ferma donc les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Regina, je t'interdis de baisser les bras !** _ Entendit-elle de la voix d'Emma, sa voix était douce, mais elle tremblait.

La brune ouvrit alors les yeux à cette constatation et put voire des larmes coulaient sur le visage de sa sauveuse. Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette vision et voulut poser sa main sur sa peau, pouvoir effacé ses torrents d'eau.

 **And I've grown familiar**  
 _Et je suis maintenant familière_  
 **With villains that live in my head**  
 _Avec les méchants qui vivent dans ma tête_  
 **They beg me to write them**  
 _Ils me supplient de les écrire_  
 **So I'll never die when I'm dead**  
 _Ainsi, je ne mourrai pas quand je serai morte._

Emma sentit les doigts de la reine sur son visage. À ce contact, elle ferma doucement les yeux, profitant de cette douce caresse. Pendant ce moment unique, elle sentit la magie de Regina faiblir et elle en sourit. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Regina, serrant ses doigts entre les siens.

\- _**Sa part d'ombre n'est pas partie, elle reviendra,**_ entendit-elle si près d'elles que la blonde grogna de frustration sous le regard surpris de Regina.

\- _**Mais fermez-là !**_ Cria-t-elle à l'ombre à côté d'elle avec colère.

- _ **Je suis dans ta tête, il n'y a que toi qui puisses me faire partir. Cependant, tu n'en as pas envie,**_ rigola le lutin de sa voix rugueuse.

\- _**Dégagez de ma tête !** _ Hurla de nouveau Emma en reculant de la reine, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Regina observa la scène avec inquiétude. Elle s'approcha doucement de la Dark One, comme celle-ci l'avait fait avec elle. Elle posa une main tendre sur la tête de la jeune blonde, caressant doucement ses cheveux d'ange.

\- _**Emma, tu es bien plus forte que les démons dans ta tête, tu peux le vaincre,**_ murmura doucement la reine.

\- _**Je ne peux pas, Regina. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Ces ténèbres le sont bien plus que tout ce que j'ai dû affronter jusqu'ici,**_ gémit la blonde en posant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

- _ **Accepte-moi, Emma, accepte que tu sois attiré par les ténèbres,**_ susurra également l'ombre qui était sur le côté gauche de la Dark One.

\- _**Je ne suis pas attiré par les ténèbres !**_ Cria-t-elle d'une voix pleine de mépris.

- _ **Tu as raison, Emma et tu es bien plus puissante qu'elles. Tu es la sauveuse, Swan !**_ Intervint alors Regina, posant ses mains sur celles d'Emma.

À ce contact, l'ombre ressentit comme une décharge électrique la parcourir. Les traits de l'ancien ténébreux trahissaient son inquiétude et sa surprise.

\- _**Le True Love ? Ce n'est pas possible,** _ jura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

En entendant cela, Emma écarquilla les yeux. Regina était son True Love. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait toujours aimé la reine, depuis leur rencontre, mais elle s'était faite à l'idée de devoir vivre avec un amour à sens unique. Elle revoyait ses espoirs renaître par une simple phrase prononcée par son pire ennemi et elle en sourit. Ensuite, elle fit ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début, elle prit la nuque de la brune puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **And all the kids cried out :**  
 _Tous les enfants ont crié :_  
 **"Please stop, you're scaring me"**  
 _"S'il te plait, tu me fais peur"_  
 **I can't help this awful energy**  
 _Je ne peux pas empêcher cette horrible énergie d'agir_  
 **Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**  
 _Non, en fait, vous devriez avoir peur de moi_  
 **Who is in control ?**  
 _Qui détient le contrôle ?_

La reine fut surprise de sentir les lèvres douces d'Emma sur les siennes. Alors que celle-ci allait se retirer, elle attrapa sa nuque pour la maintenant contre elle. Elle avait rêvé de ce baiser tellement de fois qu'elle croyait que cela était un rêve. Elle voulait un contact permanent avec la Sauveuse pour être persuadée que c'était bien la réalité. Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient, une vague de magie pure s'étala dans toute la ville, la magie du véritable amour. Cette vague détruisit les vestiges des ténèbres du Dark One à l'intérieur de la blonde. Emma put le voir en découvrant Rumple se désintégrant à côté d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se séparèrent et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre en rigolant. Elle s'était enfin trouvée et rien ne pouvait les séparer maintenant, même pas les ténèbres du Dark One.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Alors votre avis ? Dites moi tout en Reviews ! :D**_

 _ **Prochain OS : Zelena/Emma :-P**_

* * *

 _ **Bisous bisous !**_


End file.
